Mi Amada estrella
by AmandaGrayson
Summary: ¿Y si Amanda Grayson no hubiese muerto en realidad? ¿Que si Chekov la logro transportar en el ultimo momento solo que no al Enterprise? ¿Y si Amanda lleva perdida cinco años y la casualidad a hecho que ella y Spock se encuentren?
1. Capitulo 1: Re-encuentro

**Disclaimer**: Star Trek no me pertenece.

**Nota**: Este fic se ubica en el universo de las películas de reinicio ósea "Amanda" se cree que murió en la destrucción de vulcano y han pasado cinco años desde ese momento así que los sucesos de into the darkness también pasaron y los del Enterprise ya cumplieron su primera misión de cinco años.

Lo que esta entre "" corchetes es lo que se dice en Vulcano.

**Parejas principal:** Sarek/Amanda

Puede que agregue otras parejas mas adelante ^^

**Mi Ama****da estrella **

**Capitulo 1: Re-encuentro**

Jim Kirk se re-movía inquieto de un lado al otro del asiento, Leonard McCoy mejor conocido simplemente como "Bones" se metía los dedos por el cuello del uniforme de gala tratándolo de aflojar, solo Spock permanecía completamente tranquilo, frió e indiferente mientras ojeaba su padd. Ninguno de ellos solía hacer este tipo de trabajo pero había sido una petición de Joanna la hija de McCoy así que Leonard había aceptado, Jim también y a Spock simplemente lo habían arrastrado con ellos.

Joanna McCoy recién se había graduado como enfermera y estaba trabajando en la escuela estatal de San Francisco, al parecer se llevaba muy bien con una profesora de lingüista de la academia, los niños de dicha profesora querían conocer de la flota estelar y en lugar de simplemente organizar una gira a las instalaciones Joanna lo había hecho a lo grande organizando una reunión con ellos y los niños para que les explicaran cómo era la vida en una nave espacial.

Bajaron frente a la escuela y Joanna corrió a abrazar a su padre, luego obviamente saludo con un abrazo a su tío Jim y mas respetuosamente a Spock sin ofrecerle ningún tipo de contacto físico sabiendo que era una falta de respeto tocar a un vulcano sin su permiso teniendo en cuenta que ellos eran telepatas táctiles.

-Por aquí, Manndy los está esperando con entusiasmo todos los niños están emocionados. La clase como ya les había informado es de tercer grado los niños tienen entre ocho a siete años, con la sola excepción de Selek el tiene 5 es lo que llamaríamos un niño genio-sonrió Joanna con entusiasmo. Jim asintió sonriendo por el entusiasmo de Joanna, Spock nada dijo y Leonard intercambio algunas palabras con su hija, el director les dio la bienvenida y les agradeció profundamente la visita, luego dejo que Joanna los llevara al salón de la profesora Gray.

Nada más entrar al salón fue cuando todo sucedió, para Leonard y Jim no había nada raro en la profesora de sonrisa amable, rostro suave, cabello oscuro y ojos chocolates, que si los mirabas más de cerca guardaban cierto parecido con los de Spock, ella debía estar en sus cuarenta y algo pero era realmente hermosa. Jim se volvió hacia Spock al ver que este no había dado ni siquiera el típico saludo vulcaniano cuando la profesora lo miro y lo que vio lo dejo desconcertados, Spock tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y la boca ligeramente abierta, nadie vería nada fuera de lo normal pero para Jim y Bones que conocían a Spock desde hace cinco años Spock estaba demostrando toda una gama de sentimientos completamente desconcertantes.

¿Spock?-pregunto Jim con cautela.

-"Ko-mekh"-dijo al fin Spock mirando a la profesora Gray. La profesora le miro parpadeando.

-"¿Le conozco?"-pregunto la profesora Gray en perfecto vulcaniano estándar. Spock movió apenas ligeramente la cabeza como si se sacudiera el aturdimiento.

-"No lo creo, solamente me recordó a alguien" –le dijo el primer oficial del Enterprise en tono plano. La profesora Gray le miro con curiosidad pero asintió.

-Soy Amanda Gray y esta es mi clase-les presento-niños digan hola al Capitán más joven de la flota estela, James Kirk, el oficial medico en jefe de la nave Enterprise, Leonard McCoy y el primer oficial científico, Spock.

Los niños obedientemente dieron los buenos días a los recién llegados mirándolos con diferentes grados de entusiasmo, solo uno no les prestaba atención, un niño de rasgos infantiles, larguirucho para su edad, cabello negro que le rosaba los hombros, orejitas picudas que sobresalían apenas por entre su cabello y tez blanca, era imposible saber el color de sus ojos pues los tenia pegado a un padd. ¿Qué hacia un niño vulcano ahí? Todos los niños vulcanos estaban en nuevo vulcano, Spock no entendía. La profesora noto la mirada del primer oficial y se movió hacia el niño vulcano.

-Selek-la profesora paso la mano por el lacio cabello del niño mientras que con la otra le quitaba el Padd-presta atención a la clase.

-"No dicen nada que no sepa Ko-mekh"-aseguro el niño vulcaniano.

-"Te he dicho que es cuestión de educación Sa-fu"-la vos de la profesora Amanda era paciente y llena de dulzura hacia el chico que se inclino ante el toque de su madre en su cabello y suspiro de forma muy humana antes de asentir y dejar que su madre tomara su padd sentándose derecho y mirando obedientemente hacia los visitantes evaluándolos, dos humanos y un vulcano, Spock llamo poderosamente la atención de Selek, era la primera vez que veía alguien de su misma raza de cerca, solo había visto otros vulcanos en la televisión, su papa había muerto en la destrucción de Vulcano y su mama y él se habían quedado solos.

La analítica mente de Spock trabajaba a millones de revoluciones por segundo.

-"¿A qué casa pertenece su hijo?"-pregunto Spock en vulcano a la mujer. Los niños eran muy jóvenes de su profesora de lengua solo habían aprendido las palabras básicas de saludo en vulcano, no entendían nada de lo que se decía pero se escuchaba curiosa la lengua y miraban de uno a otros expectantes. Jim estaba tan perdido como los niños solo sabia palabras sueltas en vulcano que le había enseñado Spock, McCoy sabia un poco más que Jim pero el mismo apenas entendía un vulcano tan fluido como el que estaban intercambiando, él no era Uhura.

Amanda Gray se tenso pero luego relajo su cuerpo y se obligo a sonreír.

-"El es mi hijo solamente, eso no importa Osu, su padre murió en la destrucción de vuestro planeta natal".-le explico amablemente.

-"¿Puedo saber su nombre?"-pregunto en tono plano como siempre Spock. La mujer se volvió a tensar, fue el niño el que contesto antes de que ella lo hiciera.

-"Mama no sabe, en la destrucción de Vulcano sufrió un traumatismo cerebral como consecuencia mama no recuerda nada antes de mi nacimiento, yo he estado en su cabeza y lo sé"- dijo serio el pequeño niño.

Spock sintió su corazón latir más rápido, era ella tenía que ser ella pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Cómo era posible? No era lógico él la había visto caer delante de sus ojos, pero antes de eso… la luz de energitizacion había rodeado a su madre como a los demás ¿Y si en realidad Chekov si pudo transportarla solo que no al Enterprise? ¿Si la transporto por error a otro lugar sin saberlo al intentar salvarla? ¿Podía su madre…? ¿Podía Amanda Grayson estar viva en realidad?

-" ¿Por qué no ha ido a nuevo vulcano?"-pregunto Spock-"ahí pudo conseguir información sobre el… padre de su hijo"

-"Solicite una visa una vez… pero me fue negada"-respondió Amanda. Claro que ella no había dado más explicaciones sobre que quería conocer el nuevo vulcano y nada más, no había dicho que quería información sobre el padre de su hijo y que tenía un hijo vulcano, en el fondo tenía miedo de que le quitaran a su hijo o de saber quién era su papa.

-"El Hospital público tres anuncios en el periódico cuando mama se recuperaba pero nadie la reclamo, así que solo somos mama y yo"- dijo Selek tomando posesivamente la mano de su mama no le gustaba la intensidad con que el otro vulcano miraba a su mama, el extraño podía no demostrar emociones en su rostro pero sus ojos decían mil palabras y más y el más joven lo notaba.

Spock se acerco a largos pasos a Amanda Gray que lo miro desconcertada y un poco asustada.

-Lo siento-se disculpo por lo que haría sin su permiso al levantar sus dedos y ponerlos en los puntos Meld en el rostro de la mujer-mi mente en tu mente-susurro entrando en su mente entonces lo vio.

Su mente estaba lastimada, el primer recuerdo medianamente claro era despertar en la enfermería de un transporte a juzgar por su apariencia carguero, sus recuerdos de ese tiempo eran difusos, los oficiales la reconocieron como humana y la dejaron en la tierra que les quedaba de camino, los doctores en la tierra no descubrieron más que el traumatismo cerebral, estaría bien, eso y que estaba embarazada. El gobierno le dio una identidad temporal como Amanda Gray nombre que ella creía era suyo, también le dieron un pequeño apartamento para personas sin recursos. Amanda era buena en idiomas, muy buena comenzó como tutora particular ganando un poco de dinero propio, pero en su cuarto mes de embarazo notaron que algo no estaba bien, el bebe… tenía un alto contenido de cobre en la sangre, el doctor del pequeño consultorio no sabía muy bien qué hacer, lidiaron con ello lo mejor que pudieron, Amanda llego a enfermar su bebe era fuerte, pero ella lo amaba, el nació y ella lo llamo Selek el protagonista de un poema vulcano que solía recordar y era de los pocos recuerdos que tenia de su confuso pasado. Con su pequeño bebe ella estudio online para sacarse una licencia como lingüista, su tranquilo bebe era fácil de cuidar, estudio todo cuanto encontró de vulcanos por su bebe, era obvio que su pequeñito era semi-vulcano, el doctor que se había encariñado con ella, no reporto el nacimiento a nuevo vulcano, Amanda se hizo profesora y ella y Selek habían vivido por su cuenta en estos últimos cinco años.

-Ko-mekh-susurro Spock soltando su mano, estaba seguro era ella, esa mujer era Amanda Grayson… su madre. De los ojos de la mujer salieron lagrimas, no podía recordarlo pero… ella lo conocía, sentía que conocía a ese hombre vulcano frente a ella, sentía fuertes emociones y sentimientos.

-Yo… te conozco-susurro con lagrimas cayendo de su rostro alzando sus manos y tocando el rostro de Spock-Yo te conozco-repitió con mas firmeza.

-Yo soy tu hijo, Ko-mekh-le dijo Spock directamente.

Jim, Leonard y Joanna estaban en shock todo había pasado muy rápido, los niños no se daban cuenta de nada.

-Niños es hora del descanso, al patio-sonrió Joanna tratando de mantener un control de la situación-luego hablaran con nuestros invitados sobre la flota estelar-prometió y los niño hicieron algarabía saliendo del salón a la carrera.

-¿Spock?-pregunto Jim mirando al vulcano preocupado. McCoy ya estaba sacando su tricoder para ver si Spock había tenido algún cortocircuito cerebral.

-¿Por qué llamas a mi Ko-mekh, como tu Ko-mekh?-exigió saber Selek recordándoles su presencia y mirando mal a Spock.

-Porque ella es también mi Ko-mekh, y tu padre se llama Sarek-le dijo Spock sin anestesia después de todo era lógico decirles la verdad.

**Continuara…**

Glosario para los perdidos XP

Padd-Es como una tablet personal usada en star trek es la abreviación para: Personal Access Display Device.

Ko-Mekh-Madre en vulcano.

Sa'fu-Hijo en vulcano

Osu-señor en vulcano

Bueno es mi primer fic de star trek no actualizare rápido por que quiero cuidar mucho la personalidad de Spock, no quiero hacerlo muy fuera de su carácter, aquí me tome un poco de licencia en sus emociones por que después de todo en la peli 2009 las veces que le vimos perder el control fue por cosas que tenían que ver con Amanda. Pero si el medio vulcano es difícil de manejar su padre lo es aun mas XD espero que les guste y le den una oportunidad a la historia yo amo a esta pareja y me gustaría saber que les parece.

Me disculpo por cualquier horror ortográfico eso seria completamente mi culpa. No tengo una beta que me ayude a echarle una ojeada a la escritura ni que me ayude con la trama para asegurarnos de que no ahi errores por lo que me tardo un poquito mas de lo normal entre revisión y revisión pero sigo siendo humana y algo se me puede pasar por alto sin duda ^^


	2. Capítulo 2: Nuevo Vulcano

Mil gracias a Luna Shinigami por su ayuda para con Spock y Sarek.

**Capítulo 2: Nuevo Vulcano**

El turno Alfa había acabado y Spock se dirigía a sus habitaciones, cuando al pasar por uno de los miradores cercanos a la zona donde descansaban su madre, y Selek vio a esta mirando hacia las estrellas.

Spock se detuvo mirando en silencio, la postura de su madre, de pie, las manos a la espalda, la expresión pensativa fija en el negro espacio… todo indicaba que estaba… inquieta. Antes de darse cuenta Spock había entrado al mirador y sus pasos lo habían llevado hacia Amanda, quien se volvió hacia él y le sonrió dulcemente al verlo.

-Spock-lo saludo con la vos cálida contenta de verlo, contenta de aquel calor en su corazón, aquel que tenía cada vez que veía al vulcano mayor.

-Madre- correspondió el saludo Spock con seriedad, cosa que solo acentuó más la sonrisa de Amanda.

Amanda no había recordado milagrosamente, sus recuerdos no habían vuelto, su lesión aún estaba ahí, pero ella creía en Spock, ella creía que Spock era su hijo porque su instinto de madre se lo gritaba con fuerza, además su hijo solícito le había presentado pruebas, pero aun sin esas pruebas ella lo sabía.

Spock era su hijo.

Y ahora iba camino a nuevo vulcano, con Selek y Spock para conocer a Sarek, su esposo, Spock le había hablado poco de él, aunque realmente había conseguido más de Kirk y McCoy en lo referente a su esposo que de su propio hijo, como una barrera natural que nada tenía que ver con la diferencia entre las especies, pero aun así, no sabía mucho del hombre que se suponía su esposo y padre de sus hijos y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Su estómago se sentía anudado ante el solo nombre de quien era su esposo y muy en el fondo sentía fuertes sensaciones que no se atrevía a nombrar ni definir, todo era tan incierto tan repentino tan confuso que no sabía muy bien que pensar.

-¿Qué tal tu día?-le pregunto Amanda dulcemente.

-Mi día fue completamente funcional y aceptable-le contesto Spock planamente y Amanda tuvo que contener una risa, no sabía por qué le causaba tanta gracia y ternura ver a su hijo así todo correcto, tan diferente a su propio Selek.

-Me alegra-asintió sonriente.

-¿Y Selek?-pregunto el medio vulcano.

-Duerme, hoy el ingeniero Scotty lo dejo estar con él y digamos que estaba algo agotado, Selek es un chico entusiasta-dijo con ternura.

-Usted también debería retirarse a descansar Ko-mekh, es tarde-le dijo Spock y Amanda pudo reconocer la suavidad en sus ojos aunque sus rasgos fueran tan planos como siempre.

-Si supongo que debería, Jim me informo que mañana estaríamos en nuevo vulcano-le dijo-pero no puedo evitar sentirme nerviosa… mañana voy a conocer a mi esposo… y no sé nada de él.-suspiro.

Spock sintió la imperiosa necesidad de consolarla, de abrazarla, de expresarle tantas cosas por el tiempo que le sintió lejos de su propio Kantra y antes de darse cuenta una de sus manos estaba en el hombro de su madre, Amanda levanto los ojos chocolate y le dio una sonrisa suave por el gesto.

Sabía que ese gesto era una máxima expresión de cariño del medio vulcano mayor.

El cariño estaba allí, mas no había forma humanamente posible de demostrarlo, aun cuando la convivencia del mestizo estaba ligada a la de los humanos.

-Mi padre es vulcano-dijo como si eso explicara todo-pero él te ama, jamás te ha olvidado en estos cinco años, ha guardado el luto, de hecho T´pau se preocupaba por que se acerca el tiempo de padre pero él se ha negado a elegir otra compañera-le confeso.

-¿T'pau?-pregunto Amanda-¿Quién es? ¿Tiempo? ¿Qué tiempo?

Spock la miro fijamente. Realmente no iba a explicarle a su madre el plano más allá de las costumbres vulcanas y de las ramificaciones genéticas de su sangre y por subsecuente, las consecuencias de esta.

-T'Pau es la matriarca del clan S'chn T'gai- fue lo único que le concedió a su madre, que solo pudo suspirar al encontrar la pared de bloqueo que era su hijo.

-Creo que será mejor ir a la cama sin importar cuantas vueltas de aquí de un lado a otro mis recuerdos no volverán de un momento a otro, ni todas mis dudas se resolverán-dijo al fin la hermosa mujer mayor.

-Es Lógico descansar-asintió Spock aprobatoriamente-En Nuevo vulcano un sanador te vera, él seguramente tendrá un plano más amplio de la gravedad de su lesión. – aunque en el fondo Spock deseaba con fervor injustificado recuperar los recuerdos de su madre.

-o-o-o-

-Ko-mekh-se quejó Selek bajito mientras su mama cepillaba sus cabellos aun semi largos.

-Ahora no Selek-le dijo Amanda arreglando las arrugas imaginarias de la impecable camisa de su hijo. Selek solo la dejo porque sabía que su mama estaba nerviosa, estaba ya en la órbita de vulcano a solo minutos de poder bajar.

La puerta se abrió y Spock entro a la habitación con las manos atrás mirando críticamente a ambos, Selek vio a su hermano mayor y le lanzó una mirada de auxilio, mescladas con la rigidez habitual que sentía por su hermano mayor.

-Madre, Selek-saludo Spock.- ¿Están listos para desembarcar?

-No aun no-negó Amanda con la cabeza.

-¿Qué le falta madre?-pregunto Spock confuso.

-Tranquilidad-dijo Selek-sus nervios se están filtrando por todos mis poros-aseguro.

-Oh, lo siento bebe-dijo Amanda retirando sus manos de él, a veces olvidaba que su pequeño telepata táctil podía sentir todo lo que ella cuando lo tocaba.

-Está bien mama, todo va a salir bien, si Sa'mekh no nos agrada o no nos agrada vulcano, nos vamos y ya Ko'mekh, no tienes que estar tan nerviosa-le aseguro Selek besando la mejilla de su madre. A pesar de ser un semi vulcano había pasado sus escasos años en la tierra entre humanos y criado por una humana, sabia vulcano porque era mucho más inteligente que los niños humanos y su mama se lo había enseñado desde el vientre, de echo su primera palabra había sido en vulcano, también sabia unas pocas cosas de la etiqueta vulcana por lo que había aprendido en los libros y también por lo que su madre le había enseñado de sus propios estudios de los vulcanos, pero no mucho más. Para Selek demostrar sus emociones cuando estas eran fuertes no era raro, sonreírle a su madre, besar su mejilla, era perfectamente normal, era cierto que no le gustaba tocar a desconocidos pero eso era porque era desagradable entrar a sus cabezas, pero siempre le había gustado tocar a su mama, ella era cálida y acogedora.

Para Selek estaba bien golpear a cualquiera que mirara feo o dijera algo de su mama, aunque su mama no aceptara tal tipo de comportamientos, él era más fuerte que los humanos para proteger a su mama después ve todo, él era su hombrecito.

Y ese era justamente el problema, aun cuando una parte de Amanda tenía miedo, la otra sabía que Selek debía aprender de sus raíces vulcanas, aun si se empeñaba en tratar a su hijo como un niño normal, al final del día su hijo menor era mitad vulcano, más inteligente, más cualificado y más fuerte que un ser humano, aun así con más sentimientos expresables que la raza Sico rígida Vulcana.

-Todo estará bien-les aseguro Spock a ambos. Amanda se aliso la falda de su vestido y asintió.

-Si todo estará bien-le sonrió a los dos chicos ubicándose en medio de los hermanos, tomando a Selek de la mano y enredando su mano en el brazo de Spock.

Spock se sintió cómodo con el cálido contacto de Amanda aunque rígido por la expresión de cariño de la mujer que no podía tocarlo en su más tierna infancia por orden del concejo Vulcano, pero era hora de dejar este tipo de pensamientos y les guio.

Era hora de abandonar el Enterprise y bajar a Nuevo Vulcano.

De la estación salieron directo a la casa familiar S'chn T'gai donde Sarek esperaba su llegada, Nuevo Vulcano como era de esperar había crecido mucho en estos cinco años y había progresado, Amanda y Selek miraban por las ventanas del vehículo con entusiasmo y curiosidad hasta que llegaron a la casa familiar. Spock fue el primero en bajar, seguido de Amanda quien tendió su mano a su hijo mayor para que la ayudara a bajar.

Spock miro la delicada mano que se tendía hasta él, y luego alzo el rostro fijándose en el dulce rostro de su progenitora, aun así las manos no salieron de su espalda – Madre-

Amanda lo supo, los ojos de Spock eran más claros que los Vulcanos promedios y aunque Selek fuera un torbellino de expresión, Spock reflejaba aún más sus sentimientos por aquellos ojos realmente expresivos.

-Lo siento – dijo Amanda saliendo por sus medios y sonriéndole mediadoramente a la culpa que se reflejaba ahora en los ojos de Spock – olvido que los vulcanos son táctiles y tus manos están desnudas…- le aseguro – no te preocupes hijo mío, no lo olvidare- le recordó con suavidad.

-¿Esta es tu casa?-le pregunto Selek a Spock, rompiendo el hielo de la tensión que por un segundo había surgido.

-También la tuya-le respondió Spock tranquilamente-es la casa familiar-asintió.

Llamando a la puerta cuando esta se abrió frente a ellos estaba Salek, con expresión neutra mientras miraba a su hijo mayor y luego a la mujer a su lado, aun cuando su expresión no cambio, su corazón latió aprisa contra sus costillas, era ella para él no había ninguna duda ahora que la tenía enfrente, era Amanda su Amanda, pero… ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué entonces el enlace de matrimonio permanecía mudo? Sus ojos se dirigieron a la tercera persona, muy, muy parecido a Spock, pero con el cabello largo como ningún macho vulcano lo llevaría y con una carita llena de emociones de curiosidad infantil, ese debía ser Selek… su hijo.

-Bienvenidos a casa-dijo al fin Sarek haciendo el Ta'al e invitándoles a entrar, el sanador ya estaba ahí y sería mejor que pudiera decirle a Sarek porque su enlace y el de su muy viva esposa estaba mudo.

**Continuara…**

Cualquier duda o pregunta pueden hacerla en confianza yo no muerdo, se aceptan criticas constructivas y sugerencias, es mi primer fic de Star Trek después de todo. ^ ^ Es siempre de agradecer cuando un lector tiene la consideración de comentar a un autor eso anima mucho así que muchas gracias a Miu senshi por comentar nuestra pequeña conversación me animo para subir el segundo capitulo espero que lo hayan disfrutado.


End file.
